Teatro de Máscaras
by NorixBlack
Summary: La fiesta es un éxito. La música intoxica, el sexo se huele. Que importa la Guerra, que importa el futuro, ahora solo importa el presente. Beber, fumar, bailar, follar. Ahora son ellos mismos. SLASH


_Dedicado especialmente a Yeire. Mil besitos guapa!Tkm._

**Teatro de Máscaras**

La droga y el alcohol espesan el ambiente, ya de por si eléctrico y húmedo. El sexo se huele. Ya no son esos jóvenes prometedores que hasta un rato bailaban tranquilamente en el Gran Comedor. Ahora son ellos mismos.

Atrás queda el baile de máscaras organizado por Dumbledore y el resto del claustro. Atrás queda el buen comportamiento. Atrás queda el fingir. La fiesta de la Sala de Menesteres es un éxito, las cuatro Casas se unen en celebración. Que importa la Guerra, que importa el futuro, ahora solo importa el presente. Beber, fumar, bailar, _follar_.

La música intoxica. Hace que los estudiantes liberen sus impulsos, que se muestren como son. La ropa sobra. Los chicos se sacan corbatas y camisas. Las chicas sueltan su cabello y acortan sus vestidos mediante simples hechizos. Pocos conservan todavía las máscaras blancas requeridas en el baile anterior. Él es uno de ellos.

En la vida real todo está predestinado. Si naces del lado del bien, luchas en el bando de la luz. Si naces en una familia oscura, eres mortífago. Nadie pregunta, solo ordenan. Tanto unos como otros son iguales, actores más o menos principales que actúan en la gran obra de la vida, de la lucha eterna.

Draco Malfoy da un trago a la botella de firewhiskey que le ha robado a un compañero de curso. A su lado, un grupo juega a la botella mientras se fuman un porro. Ernie McMillan tose después de darle una calada. Una enmascarada besa a otra compañera cuando la botella la apunta.

Observa la pista de baile. Los jóvenes se mueven frenéticos, siguiendo el ritmo estridente de la canción. Uno de ellos llama su atención. Le gusta como se mueve. Lo observa a través de su máscara de porcelana blanca y cuando le devuelve la mirada, ciñe el ala del sombrero a modo de saludo. Como respuesta, el desconocido desaparece entre los demás bailarines, que siguen inmersos en la orgásmica danza.

Se relame. Le gusta ese juego.

-¡Draco! –se vuelve. Pansy Parkinson está ante él, deslumbrante. El cabello negro recogido en un moño de época ya medio desecho, el encorsetado vestido, resaltando su figura.- ¿Bailas?

-Siempre –Pansy lo conduce al centro de la pista y una vez allí mueve su cuerpo de esa forma escandalosamente atrevida que vuelve locos a todos los tíos. Le saca el sombrero y lo lanza al aire. Se acerca y pega sus cuerpos.

Las luces se vuelven parpadeantes y la música acelera. Siguen el ritmo a la vez, moviendo sus cuerpos juntos.

Ella le besa. Puede imaginar su vagina húmeda, ansiosa.

-¿Has visto a alguien interesante? –siente como el calor que lo rodea se introduce también dentro de él. Se deshace el nudo de la corbata.- Porque yo te juro que hoy me follo a Smith, tiene un culo que te mueres.

Sonríe. El concepto de ninfómana al lado de su amiga se queda corto. Primero fue él, luego el resto de la Casa Slytherin, los gemelos Weasley, la mitad de los águilas, Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger, Cedric Diggory, Susan Bones, varias francesas de Beauxbatons y por lo menos dos tíos de Durmstrang. Y seguro que se le olvida alguno.

-He visto a alguien, aunque no se quien es... aún –piensa en el misterioso desconocido, también oculto por un gran antifaz. Probablemente sigue bailando, produciendo ese movimiento de caderas que le hace delirar. Se relame de nuevo. Sus labios saben a carmín.

-¿Soñando conmigo? –se gira justo a tiempo de ver una capa ondear entre la gente. Estira una mano y la agarra. La tela es suave, fresca, hace que se estremezca de gusto. Nota como tiran de la prenda pero se niega a soltarla. Sujeta más fuerte, haciendo que su dueño se gire. Solo puede ver unos ojos brillantes antes de que una pareja se interponga en su campo de visión y se quede con la capa en las manos.

Maldice para sus adentros. Por culpa de las luces no ha podido distinguir el color de los dos orbes que lo taladraron con la mirada.

-Tiene un buen polvo –no necesita darse la vuelta para saber que de nuevo se trata de Pansy.

-No me digas –le suelta antes de ponerse a caminar de nuevo y colgarse la capa del brazo. Ignora a los supuestos pretendientes que pegan sus cuerpos contra el de él o susurran calientes palabras en su oído.

Avanza hasta la zona de sofás, donde varias parejas se meten mano descaradamente. Las manos de ellos se deslizan veloces bajo las faldas, follándolas con los dedos. Hay una chica del fondo que ya ha pasado a la segunda fase y le hace una tremenda mamada a Theodore Nott.

Se acerca y a medida que lo hace se va poniendo más cachondo. Nott tiene una mano apoyado en la cabeza de ella, conduciéndola al ritmo adecuado, y le murmura cosas que aunque no puede oír, supone son obscenidades.

-¡Eh! –lo llama. Su compañero abre los ojos y la chica levanta la cabeza, avergonzada. Draco la reconoce, es Romilda Bane, de Gryffindor.

-Joder Draco, no tenías otro momento para venir a tocarme los cojones ¿no?

-Los cojones ya te los está tocando ella -replica. Le gusta ver el sudor perlando la frente de su compañero, le gusta verlo jadear.- Dame un cigarro, anda.

Nott gruñe algo incomprensible antes de levantar las caderas para poder sacar del bolsillo trasero una cajetilla medio aplastada. La camisa se le levanta y puede ver como asoma el vello púbico por la cremallera abierta del pantalón.

-Gracias –se levanta y con la punta de la varita enciende un cigarrillo. Le guiña un ojo a su amigo.- Seguid a lo vuestro.

Aspira al aire hasta el fondo, contaminando lo máximo que puede sus pulmones, y luego lo deja escapar lentamente. Igual que un dragón.

-No me interesa –le dice a Finch-Fletchley cuando se acerca insinuante. El Hufflepuff no insiste, se da la vuelta y se larga.

Vuelve a dar una calada al cigarro. Está borracho, caliente y aún por encima empieza a dolerle la cabeza por esa música insufrible. Escupe el humo de mal humor, casi dispuesto a olvidarse de la caza de la noche cuando nota una mano firme en su cintura.

-Creo que eso es mío –el cálido aliento acaricia su oído. El enmascarado está ahí, ante él. La máscara sigue ocultando su rostro pero al menos puede ver sus ojos, que emiten destellos esmeraldas cuando las luces fosforescentes lo alumbran.

Juntan las manos en la oscuridad y se deja guiar entre la gente, sonriendo ante la silenciosa promesa de una noche entretenida. Da una última calada al cigarro ya casi consumido y lo tira al suelo. El desconocido lo conduce hasta los baños, y una vez dentro cierra la puerta tras él.

El baño también está lleno de ese humo picante que le escuece en los ojos, y huele a alcohol y a vómito pero al menos están _solos_.

-Llevas poniéndome a cien desde la fiesta del Gran Comedor –murmura el otro desde sus espaldas. Se recuesta con dejadez sobre el marco de la puerta, la camisa, por fuera, los dos primeros botones, desabrochados.- ¿No vas a sacarte nunca esa máscara tan incómoda? –dice lentamente, mientras se quita la suya.

Draco nota como le cambia la cara al descubrir a su compañero. Ahoga un grito y maldice a todos sus ancestros, desde el primero al último. Cierra los ojos y los abre de nuevo, pero él sigue ahí, mirándolo sonriente, con la cabeza levemente inclinada por la confusión.

-Mierda...–murmura con voz ronca.- Potter.

El Gryffindor alza las cejas durante unos segundos, antes de que la lucidez llegue a él.

-¿Malfoy? –suelta con una risita. Draco se deshace de la máscara y la tira lejos, tan lejos como puede. La porcelana estalla cuando toca la pared, y sobre el marmol del suelo llueven virutas blancas. Harry se revuelve el pelo nerviosamente y se deja resbalar hasta el suelo.

El silencio entre ellos se vuelve pesado, pero la música que proviene de la otra sala hace que no se vuelva del todo insoportable. Potter esconde la cara entre las manos, y cuando se asoma deja escapar una carcajada.

-¿De que coño te ríes, cara-rajada? –pregunta desde el lavamanos en el que se ha sentado.

-Me preguntaba si te importaría mucho que me hiciera una paja delante tuya –contesta el moreno como si tal cosa.

Draco le salpica con el agua que se ha quedado estancada en el lavabo, en un gesto impropio de él, de ellos, que son enemigos declarados y no hermanos que se esconden juntos por haber hecho alguna travesura. Pero son jóvenes, y están calientes, y en ese presente, el pasado deja de tener importancia.

-Como si te quieres hacer cuatro, Potter, que serán más o menos las que me haga yo para bajarme todo esto –se señala el bulto de sus pantalones. Su polla sigue firme y dura, ajena a que el objeto de su deseo sea su eterno rival.

Harry ríe y Draco esboza una sonrisa resignada. No pasan dos minutos antes de que la puerta se intente abrir, pero Harry, que está sentado contra ella, la bloquea.

-¡Ocupado! –desde fuera alguien aporrea la madera. Harry se levanta y abre la puerta de par en par. Un Ravenclaw de quinto con una copa en la mano se bambolea hacia delante e intenta franquear la puerta.- A ver chaval, estoy apunto de echar el polvo de mi vida así que ¿por qué no te vas a otra parte?

El águila alza el vaso a su salud.

-Eres grande tío, te quieero -pero cuando se da la vuelta para volver a la fiesta, tropieza con sus propios pies y cae. Desde donde está, Harry puede oír los sonoros ronquidos que emite. Niega divertido, y cierra de nuevo.

-Así que el polvo de tu vida ¿eh Potter? –Harry se vuelve y se encoge de hombros, en una mezcla de indiferencia e inocencia.

-Algo le tenía que decir. Esa era mi idea cuando vine aquí así que...

Draco da un salto hasta el suelo y se aproxima al león. Le interrumpe, no quiere que continúe. Joder, claro que no quiere.

-¿Y por qué no podemos follar, Potter? ¿Solo por todo ese rollo de ser enemigos? –sigue avanzando y lo acorrala contra el gran espejo que ocupa la pared central del cuarto de baño, apoyando las manos contra el cristal, a la altura de la cabeza de Potter, que lo observa asombrado.

Sus bocas están muy juntas. Demasiado. Sus alientos alcoholizados se entremezclan mientras ellos se miran a los ojos, retándose mutuamente. Gris, verde. Verde, gris. Instándose a retroceder, a avanzar. Cualquiera de las dos opciones es válida.

Draco se fija en los labios de Harry, húmedos y jugosos. Lo mira una vez más a los ojos, avisándole de lo que está apunto de hacer, y junta sus bocas. El beso es fiero, violento, ambos quieren dominar. Sus dientes chocan. Harry rodea con una mano la nuca de Draco y lo acerca más a él. Gimen y profundizan más el beso. Sus lenguas se enredan.

-Estás... borracho –musita el león, jadeando.

Draco se detiene y junta su frente contra la de él.

-Tú también –sus labios se encuentran de nuevo, casi por inercia, como si fuera lo más natural, lo correcto, para lo que están destinados. Besarse, para siempre. Harry le muerde suavemente el labio inferior, y mete las manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón. Nota como su polla se endurece aún más y no puede evitar gemir de nuevo.

Desliza su mano por el vientre de su compañero, jugueteando con su ombligo hasta que finalmente la mete por debajo del pantalón. Disfruta al sentir que está tan duro como él. Aprieta y Potter emite un ronco gemido, algo que suena como su nombre pero que se corta cuando la puerta se abre y entra Lavender Brown. El escote de su vestido está movido y hace que se le vea algo del sujetador de encaje que lleva. Harry esconde la cabeza en el cuello de Draco, y ríe suavemente.

-Ups... me he equivocado –Brown se arregla un poco el pelo mirándose en el espejo y se coloca bien el vestido. No los reconoce. Cuando sale, la música lo inunda todo de nuevo, pero un segundo más tarde solo se escuchan las acompasadas respiraciones.

-Como alguien vuelva a cruzar esa puerta juro que... –Harry raspa con sus dientes la piel del cuello, haciéndolo callar.

-Estamos en la Sala de Menesteres, Malfoy. Solo desea que aparezca un lugar donde dos enemigos borrachos puedan follar –susurra en su oído, haciendo que un escalofrío de placer le recorra la espina dorsal.

Y por arte de magia el espejo desaparece a sus espaldas, haciendoles caer de forma brusca al suelo. Draco encima de Harry. No necesitan abrir los ojos para saber que ha aparecido una nueva habitación donde en el centro preside una gran cama adoselada, como todas en el colegio. Malfoy besa a su compañero suavemente antes de levantarse y tenderle una mano para ayudarle.

-Servirá -Harry lo ignora y lo pega a su cuerpo, obsequiandolo con un tórrido beso.

A Draco se le corta la respiración cuando Potter baja sus manos hasta su entrepierna, enredando sus dedos entre el vello púbico. Gime y lame su oído, pidiendo más. Pero el león solo ríe suavemente y sigue acariciando las ingles y los muslos, olvidando deliberadamente centrarse en su polla. Desperado, traza un húmedo camino con su lengua por su cuello. La piel de Harry es ácida. Embriaga. Chupa de nuevo el hueco de detras de la oreja y suspira. Joder, se muere de ganas de chupársela a su peor enemigo.

De repente Potter se separa y se queda frente a él, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Descamisado como está y con los pantalones bajados, Draco se siente por primera vez en la noche, inseguro. El alcohol mejora un poco las cosas, pero no mucho.

-¿Por qué coño estás tan bueno? -suelta Harry de sopetón.

El nudo del estómago se deshace y no puede evitar sonreir presuntuoso. Atrae de nuevo al moreno hacía él y lo besa. Es un beso más calmado y suave, más dulce. Sus lenguas ya se conocen, no forcejean por el control. Draco posa sus manos sobre su cuello mientras nota como el otro lo estrecha entre sus brazos.

-Es un secreto -susurra el rubio contra su boca entreabierta. Sus alientos se funden y se evaporan juntos. Harry lo besa fieramente y araña la parte interior de sus muslos haciendo que Draco siseé.

-Voy a hacerte tal mamada, que cuando termine me contarás hasta como se llamaba tu osito de peluche -avisa, amenaza. Pero lo dice con una sonrisa juguetona que baila sobre los labios. Promete.

Draco se queda tan sorprendido cuando el león se arrodilla que se le olvida hasta su propio nombre. No piensa cuando nota como sus boxers son bajados y una exhalación cálida y alcoholizada se estrella contra su polla dura. Sólo siente, y está tan jodidamente excitado que cree que se va a correr antes de que a Potter le de tiempo a hacer algo.

-Apuesto a que siempre quisiste verme así, Malfoy. Arrodillado y apunto de comértela. Apuesto lo que quieras.

Pero no contesta. Porque sentir la boca de Harry alrededor de su pene es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida. Porque siente que se va a desmayar cada vez que el jodido Gryffindor hace eso con la lengua. Porque se da cuenta de que se le ha olvidado hablar, de que solo puede gemir incoherencias y está seguro de que cuando Harry se la mete entera y chupa y absorve lentamente, grita.

Sus manos se entierran el el cabello de Potter, que es suave e indomable, como él.

-Eres... bueno -consigue balbucear. Harry se separa y lame una última vez su miembro erecto. Le obliga a mirarle a los ojos, y le abrasa con su mirada esmeralda. En algún lugar ha leído que el verde es el color de la pasión, y está seguro de que es cierto cuando ve como se forma una sonrisa en esos labios que deletrean un sutil gracias antes de volver a la carga.

-Ostia... ah, ah... la puta... joder, ah... -sin coherencia ni sentido. Solo palabras, lengua, sexo. _Ah, si, Potter. _Quiere follárselo y correrse dentro de él, quiere que Harry se la meta y le folle durante toda la noche. Lo quiere todo. Quiere más, más y más.

Se corre en su boca. De manera bestial, delirante. Hace que Harry se atragante y tosa. Que la habitación de vueltas a su alrededor antes de que una luz blanca, capaz de iluminar mil estadios de quidditch, lo inunde todo. Hace que grite _HarryHarryHarryHarry_ hasta que le arde la garganta y siente que ya no tiene voz.

-No ha estado mal ¿eh? -la voz de Harry está extrañamente ronca cuando habla de nuevo y hace que tome algo de conciencia de lo que ha hecho, pero sobretodo de lo que quiere. Se ha recostado sobre la cama con las manos por detrás de la cabeza, satisfecho de si mismo.

-Quiero follar contigo, Potter -declara. Harry siente que resbala entre las sabanas, que queda preso en una tormenta gris que augura de todo menos calma. _Peligro. _Siempre le ha gustado.

-Me alegro, hurón, porque yo también.

Se vuelven a unir. Atraidos por una fuerza magnética que les impide separarseSe tocan con manos curiosas, conociendose, olvidando los nervios, _descubriendo_. Un beso, una caricia, tal vez un soplido. Trazan caminos imposibles sobre sus cuerpos y escriben palabras que no existen. La habitacion tiembla bajo sus suspiros y sus gemidos, bajo sus rugidos. Ya no pelean por el control, suplican por él.

-Déjame sentirte, por favor, por favor -las palabras mueren ahogadas contra la almohada. Se giran y encuentran sus lenguas. Se abrazan con fuerza.

-Solo por haberte oído rogar, dejo que me hagas lo que quieras -replica Harry en tono burlon. Puede que se estén besando pero no dejan de ser Malfoy y Potter, consagrados rivales.

Draco le araña el estómago con los dientes haciendo que Harry se retuerza y ría.

-¿Es eso un si, Potter? -dibuja espirales con saliva a medida que va bajando. Le marca los abdominales. Delinea su ombligo con la lengua cuando Potter le agarra y le obliga a besarlo de nuevo. Empieza a acostumbrarse. Harry prefiere los besos agresivos, donde halla demasiada lengua y demasiada saliva, esos que los dejan sin respiración.

-Sabes a firewhiskey barato, cara-rajada -jadea mientras desliza una mano por debajo de las sábanas y se la mete por entre las piernas. Le acaricia lentamente la polla y la rodea con sus dedos largos.

-Y tú a carmín -responde cuando consigue encontrarse la voz.- Y... ah dioses... no quiero saber porqué.

Draco acelera el tirmo de su mano. Le excita que Harry no pare de hablar mientras le masturba. Se pregunta si será igual cuando follen.

-Pansy me besó -murmura contra la piel de su compañero. Le está lamiendo la garganta cuando Harry gruñe y le clava las uñas en la espalda. En menos de dos segundos han invertido las posiciones. Harry está ahora arriba, a horcajadas, y le brillan los ojos con un no-se-qué que hace que Draco se ponga más cachondo aún.

-No me gusta que esa tía se folle a todo lo que está a mi alrededor -dice el Gryffindor arrastrando las palabras, imitando a su compañero.

-¿Te refieres a la sangresucia de Granger? -Harry le besa con los colmillos hasta que nota el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Haciendo honor a la bestia de su Casa.

-No la llames así, dragón. No te gustaría verme enfadado.

Draco sabe que ese hombre que se derrite bajo sus caricias no es solo el buscador más joven del siglo, si no también el niño-que-vivió. Que los mismos ojos que lo miran con deseo han visto cosas que causarían pesadillas hasta a los más valientes Gryffindors. Que ese muchacho que parece no tener en el sexo más experiencia que él se ha enfrentado cinco veces al mago Oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Lo sabe, pero resulta facil olvidarlo cuando se vuelven a besar.

Se frotan. La pierna de Draco contra la polla de Harry. El estómago de Harry contra la de Draco. La fricción hace que miles de descargas electricas los sacudan de arriba a abajo.

-Oh... Mierda si... ¿A que coño esperas... ah... Malfoy? ¿O es que no sabes donde meterla?

-Cállate ah.. y abre las piernas.

Draco tantea con un dedo tambloroso, ignorando los ruidos de protesta de Harry que no para de cambiar de opinión _SiNoMásJoderPara, _y ahora se resiste y ahora se deja. Pero Draco no está dispuesto a perder este duelo. Lo embiste con los dedos, arrancándole un gruñido que sale de lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Harry es profundo y caliente, muy muy caliente. Siente que algo va a estallar dentro de él como no haga nada más, así que sustituye los dedos por su erección y empuja.

-Oh Merlin... que estrecho... ah... -reprime sus deseos de moverse cuando escucha un _Auch _de Harry que le corta la respiración. Teme haberle hecho daño.

-Vamos Potter, no me decepciones, has pasado por cosas peores que está -le aparta con cuidado el flequillo humedecido por el sudor. La cicatriz en forma de rayo destaca sobre la frente. La acaricia, delineandola con delicadeza.

Harry suspira y Draco siente ganas de besarle. Lo hace ¿por qué no? Esa noche está haciendo cosas que ni siquiera se permitió soñar. Harry gime y empieza moverse rápido, frenético. Y es como estar en medio de un tifón. Hay carne y saliva y sexo por todas partes. Son embestidas fuertes y brutales. Es dentro y es fuera, y otra vez dentro. Se atraen y se besan a mordiscos. Chocan rabiosos, delirantes. Quieren más. Mas piel, más lengua, más.

Están envueltos en una supernova y cuando acaban explotan como cócteles Molotov. Dinamita pura.

Cae Draco sobre Harry y antes de que puedan decir _Wao_ se quedan dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, los primeros rayos del sol se cuelan a través de las ventanas y despiertan Harry cuando le dan en los ojos. Frunce la nariz y se pone el brazo sobre los ojos, molesto. Tiene la boca pastosa y le duele la cabeza como si contra ella se hubieran estrellado todas las bludgers del planeta.

-No vuelvo a beber -murmura con la voz ronca. Alguien a su lado gruñe algo inteligible y cambia de posición en la cama.

Harry tarda unos segundos en reacción. Alcohol. Cama. Alguien. Sexo.

Se da la vuelta bruscamente, girando como un huracán. Un cuerpo le da la espalda, con unos hombros demasiado anchos como para pertenecer a una mujer. _Mierda. _El cabello rubio se esparce por la almohada, en todas direcciones. Cabello rubio. _Doble Mierda. _No necesita saber más, no quiere saber más. Pero aún así lo comprueba. Se alza sobre los codos y pone su cabeza a la altura del hombro de su acompañante. _MierdaPutaOstia._

_-_Me he follado a Malfoy -Draco se vuelve bruscamente haciendo que el león de un respingo.

-En realidad he sido yo el que te he follado a ti -declara con orgullo, y le guiña un ojo de forma descarada.

Harry siente que enrojece y se cubre la cara con las manos para ocultarlo. Draco nota algo caliente dentro de él, algo que tira de su estómago y da saltos en sus tripas.

-Ayer no eras tan tímido -observa, intentando que Potter le mir a los ojos. No hay malicia en sus palabras.

-Ayer estaba borracho -la voz de Harry suena ahogada pero al menos lo mira de nuevo a los ojos. Un óceano de esmeraldas que lo acuchillan como el cristal. Hay desafío en esa mirada.

Y a Draco siempre le ha gustado que lo provoquen.

-¿Y que pasa? ¿Se te olvida follar cuando estas sobrio? -se espera el puñetazo en la mandíbula. Lo que no se espera es la ardiente boca que se apodera de sus labios inmediatamente después.

-¿Es una invitación, Malfoy?

Claro que lo es. Siempre lo ha sido. Se besan con desesperación, como si solo les quedasen unos segundos de vida.

-Porque te recuerdo que me debes la revancha.

Los muelles de la cama chirrían cuando el peso de sus cuerpos cae sobre el colchón.


End file.
